Voyage: A Star Wars Story
by Disneysidegirl
Summary: Life for Ahsoka Tano after leaving the Order wasn't easy. Surviving Order 66 left her with few reasons to continue going on but she soon finds new reason to live and even more purpose to life when a familiar face from her past emerges. Could all really be lost? Is all really as it seems or is there more than anyone knows.
1. Chapter 1

Voyage: A Star Wars Story

Prologue:

"I believed in you Ahsoka! Ahsoka! AHSOKA!" A thin figure sprung out of bed, gasping for breath. She held onto her head as she took deep breaths to try and calm herself down, to little avail; the same nightmares plagued her just about every night. Her large blue eyes scanned the small room around her until she heard a small voice. "Momma okay?" spoke a soft voice coming from a smaller bed just beside her's. Her large eyes landed on the source of the voice. "I'm sorry Lunah, let's go back to sleep alright? Mommy's okay." she said. The little girl, no older than 3 nodded her head, grey blue eyes glancing back at her mother. Ahsoka settles back into bed sighing quietly at having woken her daughter up. A shuffle is heard and the little girl has carefully snuggled herself besides Ahsoka in bed. She sighs, this time happily. "Thank you my little one." she says and she holds her daughter close. "Night night mommy." she says. With a final smile Ahsoka begins to nod off, "Goodnight Lunah. Mommy loves you very much." And they both drift off into a deep and peaceful sleep together where the war, the past, and the future can not touch any of them...at least for now. 

Chapter 1: The Fateful Encounter

-Ahsoka's POV-  
I began my morning much like I have done everyday for the past four or so year: getting out of bed careful not to wake up Lunah, getting dressed for work, making breakfast for me and her, then getting Lunah ready to stay at Rama's while I grabbed my scavenging equipment. Those were my days now. Add in an extremely hot climate, lots of sand, and very sketchy people, and that's home too. Tatooine provided the perfect coverage I needed. Just far enough away from the Republic, the Empire and any other... entanglements to not risk being discovered and full of just about every kind of villainy one can imagine to steer clear any potential interested parties. It was the perfect place to have settled into at least given our circumstances.

Hear me out okay? I know this is literally just about the worse place to raise a child but things were different for us and comfort is a luxury we can't really afford or risk having. A former Jedi Padawan who deserted the Order at 16, found out she was to be a mother, survived Order 66, and to top it all off had a Force Sensitive...special child as a daughter. Yea Tatooine will do just fine for now. I can more than protect myself and Lunah even if it means living in this oven heated sandbox...

"Lunah! Let's go bye bye!" I called out to her. A little bundle of dirty blonde/brown hair, tan skin, grey blue eyes, and distinct white facial markings came bounding in from the other room; she was laughing as a tiny droid followed her. I couldn't help but smile. This was my whole world now. I answered to no one but myself and my daughter and that's how I liked it...or how I've come to convince myself that I like it at least. Things really do change when you become a mother... Lunah stopped running and moved her hands out in front of her making the small droid shriek as it was lifted off the ground. "Lunah, no little one." I said and used the Force to put BB-5 down again. "Sorry there BB, Lunah doesn't know any better yet." she said to the droid who beeped in protest angrily. "We'll have to start working on that..." I said sighing. Of course she'd be force sensitive and I knew that from the start, it's just getting harder to hide that now that she's getting older... 

I held onto Lunah tightly in my arms, my pack strapped to my back and google pushed up for right now. She bounced happily in my arms pointing out different sights. "Pod...store...sand...sun..." She had recently started to speak a lot more and she differently wasn't stopping anytime soon. She was a ball of energy right now and marveled at just about everything at this age; it made me smile to see her uncorrupted innocence. "Momma work?" she asked me playing with a rod sticking out of my bag. I smiled, "Yes honey. Momma will be back before you know it though again okay?" I said ruffling her hair a little. She was half Togruta and half Human but she looked more Human with her sandy brown hair instead of signature Montrails and Lekku like Togrutas had. The only tell-tale physical sign of her connection to me were the white facial markings and the full darker lips she had inherited from me; the rest was pure...father... I shook the thought away not wanting to throw myself into painful memories again and focused on the little one in my arms. She was snuggled against me, "Okey okey momma." she said and my heart melted.

It wasn't easy to find someone who would agree to watch Lunah for me while I worked. On Tatooine I quickly learned that Togruta were considered unintelligent and animals almost, basically worth nothing more than being slaves, so the idea of a free Togruta who was also a female wasn't actually the most accepted thing around these parts. And because of this, Lunah was seen as a mistake to many and a disgrace. I found Rama, the elderly woman who now cares for Lunah most of the day by chance. It was just after she was born and I was in the marketplace with her for the first time; it had been a terrible mistake. "Mixed breed!" Someone had yelled out and as I turned, a crowd had gathered staring at the baby in my arms. I backed away slowly, prepared to defend my child in anyway I had to, even if it meant pulling out the long silver weapon I still kept strapped to my belt, hidden when I went out. "My daughter is who she is. Don't you dare address her that way." I had spat behind clenched teeth. Suddenly an old Twi'lek woman came through the crowd and toward me. She looked me in the eyes and smiled sweetly before turning to the crowd. "Enough of this! This woman and her child are under my care. If anyone has something to say, they can always come to me about it. Understood?" she said. Everyone stood in shock but no one challenged her and soon enough the crowd dispersed. "Who are you?" I asked the woman curiously. She smiled at me," My name is Rama and I am one of the oldest living freed slaves in this town."

As we reached the familiar sand-brick home at the edge of town I put Lunah down and walked her to the door. Rama was outside tending to a small prickly plant she grew there when she saw us. "Ah my little moon! Welcome back!" She said to Lunah who giggled and walked over to her. "Thanks again Rama. I'll make sure to pay you back with some credits I'm hoping to make today." I told her. She smiled at me, "Ahsoka, it is no trouble at all. The little one keeps me company out here and I know how hard it is to be a mother all alone." I had to smile back, "Thank you. I'll be back before sundown as always!" I waved to them as I began to walk off. "Bye Bye Momma!" I heard Lunah said and I waved at my daughter lovingly before pulling my googles on for a long day ahead.

Scavenging had it's good points. I didn't have to work with anyone else so I didn't really get too many questions and when I was alone in the deserts I would sometimes indulge the part of me that was still obviously connected to the Jedi. My agile abilities and balance helped me scale whatever I sometimes had to and my connection to the Force came in handy for lifting things and scanning for any trouble around. I pulled my lightsaber from my pack and even did some training from time to time when I was sure I wasn't being watched. I had left the Order nearly four years ago and yet, the Order never really left me. It was a privilege and a burden I carried everyday, especially after news went out about Order 66 and the fall of the...Chosen One to the Dark Side. I had felt the disturbance that night even without word of what had happened. I woke up drenched in sweat and clenching my head in pain. Visions of fallen Jedi bodies littered the Temple and Masters I had known falling as well. But the worst pain came when I the visions cleared up more and I saw who was responsible for it all. At the sight of those familiar grey blue eyes turning that sickly yellow-red color, I had collapsed, without breath, and had it not been for Lux, who I had come to in hiding after leaving the Order, finding me, Lunah and I might not have made it past that night either. The weight of it all hit me when I woke in a hidden medical wing and I realized I was one of the last Jedi left and even worse they had perished at the hands of the man I had trusted most in my life. The man I admired, looked up to, laughed with, cried with, saved, and was saved by, the man I had grown to love though everything against me knew it to be wrong...My Master, the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker was no more...

I knew somewhere out there the remaining Jedi struggled into hiding and after those events I was relocated to Tatooine for my protection and for Lunah's when it was clearly discovered that the Force was strong in her as well. The Republic fell quickly, Senator Amidala died while giving birth to children she had secretly kept from prying eyes, and the Empire rose quickly led by the Sith. The world as I knew it fell apart that night and I nearly gave up. It wasn't until Lunah was born several months later that I gained a reason to live again and I vowed to never give up again.

Hauling along the scraps of downed pods, Republic ships, and drone cruisers, I headed back into town to negotiate prices with several shop keepers. It wasn't easy but I was very persistent always and sometimes it came in handy to know a few Jedi mind tricks. I haggled my prices for the day and settled on my trek back to Rama's house as the air began to cool slightly. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, taking off my goggles and adjusting my pack before knocking on the door to Rama's home. My little one's familiar head and big grey-blue eyes stared back at me happily. "Momma!" She shrieked and I dropped down to her level to pick her up in my arms. "Ah there's my moon! Did you have many adventures today?" I asked her. She nodded her head and I thanked Rama for watching her yet again before paying her.

We decided to quickly stop by the market on the way home to buy some more food. I avoided the markets until necessary seeing as most people still weren't the friendliest and my temper easily flared up from time to time. I scoffed as we passed by a few pod racers with leering eyes and women at their disposal and hurried on. I held onto Lunah's hand as we walked through the stalls filled with fruit and other food products. She stared all around as usual and pulled on my dress from time to time. "Momma, look! Funny man!" she said pointing at a hooded figure I'd never seen before. Dismissing it I went back to looking through some fruits. "Momma! Man!" She said pulling me again. "Yes Lunah, that's a man. Now let's leave the poor soul alone honey." I said. She pouted but stayed looking at him. I suddenly felt a stronger tug at my hand and noticed Lunah was no longer there.

"Lunah! LUNAH!" I yelled looking around desperately for my daughter. I turned around and moved from stall to stall before remembering that Lunah had mentioned a man before. I cursed myself for being so blind and not noticing something before. I ran now quickly using the Force to probe ahead of me. Closing my eyes I soon found the hooded man who had turned around suddenly almost as if he had sensed me. I gasped while opening my eyes and realizing something. This man was a Force user. This made the situation much more dangerous now. I continued to run toward the spot the man had stopped in my vision and I saw him leaning down toward a small figure. "LUNAH!" I yelled and ran toward my daughter.

-Mysterious POV-

To say I didn't like Tatooine was a bit of an understatement really. It was too hot, too sandy, and carried too many memories. Yet, it was where I would stay and guard over in secret both my identity and that of the young Skywalker. I felt it in me that he and his sister could bring the much needed peace this Galaxy needed. I was in the marketplace around sunset to get a few supplies before heading out to my remote home when I sensed it. It was barely detectable and clearly someone had done a very good job at hiding it but I sensed an extremely familiar presence in the Force. It caused me to all but drop everything I had in my hands and rest my hand on my lightsaber. How could he have found me so quickly? As I scanned the area for the source of the disturbance, my eyes soon rested on a child. She was holding onto a young woman, clearly her mother who was dressed in typically Tatooine fashion but with a head scarf as well to not draw attention. The little girl was staring around at everything. She was very young with what appeared to me Togruta markings on her face, something that wasn't typical in most cross-breedings at all. Suddenly she too spotted me and her gaze stopped my very breath. She had a very familiar pair of large grey-blue eyes, too familiar. My jaw dropped instantly before a name passed my lips, "Anakin?"

She stayed staring at me oddly and pulled her mother to look at me as well, but her mother was busy attending to something else. I tried to regain my composure and assure myself that I was just seeing things. After all, Anakin's only children resided in special care in different places in the Galaxy. Yet, I could not shake the feeling the child gave me and when she smiled at me I found I couldn't handle the similarities anymore and had to leave. I began to walk away not willing myself to look back even once and trying to force the memories of a young Anakin out of my head. I called upon the Force to help me control my feelings and make it home in one piece. I had just left the marketplace when I felt a tug on my robe. I stopped walking and looked down to the source. It was the child from before, still staring at me with her blue eyes that reminded me too much of Anakin. She looked at me over before speaking, "Funny man okay?" she said in soft voice. I just stared at her in awe and couldn't help but mentally probe a little. The barriers that were up earlier were completely down exposing her Force presence fully to me and I nearly fell as the realization hit me. Her presence was indeed familiar it reminded me of that of- "LUNAH!" A voice screamed just behind us.

I looked up startled at the figure before us. Large clear blue eyes rimmed with unshed tears, distinct orange skin, white markings, full lips, and montrails peeking just from under her scarf. And yet again I found myself barely capable of standing up as another name slipped from my lips, "Ahsoka..." It was her. This couldn't be and yet there she stood, aged a little since I last saw her, now running toward the child at my side. She grabbed her and hugged her desperately. "Lunah! Lunah don't you ever leave me like that again do you hear me?! Don't ever leave momma's side!" she said nearly in tears. And just like that, my worst suspicions were confirmed and my knees finally buckled sending me kneeling to the ground.

She was clearly startled by me and held onto the child protectively. "Who are you and why did you take her?!" She yelled at me with obvious suspicion. She was still just as fearless as she had once been... I could barely speak but I managed to look her in the eyes as I slowly took off the hood of my robe and let down my mental shields. "Ahsoka..." I said. Her eyes widened and her face paled before she too spoke up, "Obi-Wan..." Suddenly panic filled her face and she looked down at the little girl, then at me. I looked at her with deep sympathy, "I know Ahsoka..." Those words were all it took for her to crumple and turn into the little 14 year old Padawan I had first met, though who she clearly was no more... "I'm sorry Obi-Wan! I'm sorry!" She cried between sobs and I held onto her as she cried hard and it felt like she hadn't cried in years. I held onto her tightly, her daughter staring at her mother in confusion and slight fear trying to hug her as well. "It's alright little one. You clearly have been through an awful lot. I'm so sorry as well Ahsoka. There is much to speak about and we will, but for now let us go to my home." I spoke softly. She composed herself a bit, wiping her tears with her scarf before nodding and taking her child in her arms. "Come on Lunah, let's go." she said and as we walked I couldn't help but look between mother and daughter, noting similarities and yet noting similarities that belonged to someone else...someone forever lost to the both of us or I guess now, the three of us.


	2. Chapter 2

Voyage: A Star Wars Story

Chapter 2: Ahsoka's POV

Seeing Obi-Wan again brought back too many memories. Apart from Anakin and Master Plo, Master Kenobi was the other Jedi member I trusted the most. We went on more missions than I can probably remember and of course he was Anakin's former Master and practically his brother; he was the closest thing I had to family before and especially now. Obi-Wan's house was quite a trek, with even Lunah falling asleep in my arms on the way there. The walk was quiet with Tatooine's two suns beginning to set on the horizon and us hurrying to make it to safety before the night came and with it, other dangers. His home or hut was located on the top of a rocky hill and built in typical Tatooine fashion inside and out. He led us in and as I set Lunah on a padded sitting area by a small table, tucking my daughter's wavy hair out of her face. I smiled at her and gently stroked her face before a voice spoke up again, "She takes after him I see." I turned to face the former Jedi Master. I didn't really know what to say to that or how to begin to even explain myself after all these years and the fact I had a daughter didn't help things either...

"I didn't mean to be rude Ahsoka. Excuse me if I was out of line." He said. My eyes stared at the ground in front of my feet. "No Master, you weren't the one who did wrong..." I said still ashamed. I felt a weight to my right and saw that he had moved besides me. "Ahsoka, I am not here to judge you for your past actions. What is past, cannot be undone, but the future can still be changed." He said softly. I nodded at his familiar Jedi mentality. "I'm quite serious Ahsoka. I feel there is much more to this story than meets the eye." He said and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked from my feet to the former Jedi besides me. I searched his eyes for any hint of disappointment or judgement but found none. I sighed, "I just feel like I've failed. I'm not a Jedi and I haven't been for a while, but I was. I knew better. I let you and every down by letting my emotions and attachments get the best of me. I should've been stronger..." I said sorrowfully.

"Ahsoka, it's hard for me to image how this all happened, but I know you. I know your character and your heart. You were a brilliant Padawan, graduating earlier than most younglings to rise up and become one of the most promising students I ever met. You were assigned by Master Yoda to take on Anakin. That's no easy challenge in itself. You proved yourself a worthy partner and trusted friend to him. You gave your all in all you did and were fearless. Years may have past, but I find it hard to believe that that young woman I knew is gone because of a lapse of judgement. You would hardly be the first to make a mistake in the Order Ahsoka. Perhaps my words won't ease the pain of your actions, but maybe they can make you think twice before self-loathing as much." He said smiling toward the end of his speech and I hadn't even realized I had shed a tear during that. Taking a deep breath, I found that I was smiling at his word's soothing effect on me and I felt much more empowered. "Thank you Master." I said. He smiled, "Obi-Wan, we are no longer part of the Order Ahsoka; there is no need address me so formally when we are friends." I found myself in shock at his words but took them in their kindness before nodding. "Obi-Wan, I think it's time I told you a very long story."


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

-Obi-Wan's POV-

To say there was much more to the story than meets the eye was an understatement and by the end of Ahsoka's retelling of the events that took place nearly four years ago, I found myself feeling more sorry for the young woman before me. In a way I could relate actually, but I hadn't told her that I myself had fallen into the temptation of a forbidden attraction overtime all to have that person ripped away from my life by the cruelty of fate. I could tell by the tone of her voice and the way she described everything just how much she had grown to care for Anakin... She had loved him... I couldn't help but think back to my own familiar pair of blue eyes that I had grown to love as well and quickly had to shut my eyes at the thought. "And that's how I got here... So yes it's just been me and Lunah for the most part, but we're doing well. She's safe and that's what counts." she says pausing to look at her daughter. She was only three but she was already quite strong with the force; she would be in danger for the rest of her life from those who would want to abuse that ability and that was without knowing she was the offspring of Anakin Skywalker. That was when another thing occurred to me... She wasn't the only offspring.

Realizing the delicate situation at hand I went over how to...lightly explain what I knew I had to. "Ahsoka, how much do you know about what happened with Anakin?" I asked trying to gauge. She looked at me, "Only what I heard. I heard what had happened with the Jedi and Order 66. Then I heard through the grape vine that there was a new, very powerful Sith Lord who had suddenly risen. He was responsible for the death of Senator Amidala. He was Darth Sidious's new apprentice and once I knew Darth Sidious was Chancellor Palpitine, well all things fit together perfectly from there." She said softly. I sighed and began to stroke my beard. "Yes those things are unfortunately all too true but Ahsoka there is more than just that." I began. She looked at me curiously and I sighed again, "Ahsoka. What I'm about to tell you may be a bit difficult to handle...but understand that no one knew of this. There was really nothing that could've been done." She frowned, "Mas-I mean Obi-Wan, what is it please." I stared into her eyes. "Ahsoka. Anakin and Padme were married."

-Ahsoka's POV-

Have you ever broken a bone? Dislocated something? Got burned by a lightsaber? They are all very painful things but the pain that single sentence brought me was way worse than any of those. Anakin... My Master and the man I considered my closest friend had kept an impossible secret from me all this time. "W-What?" was the only strangled noise to come from me. "He and Padme married before you were even his Padawan. The two kept it a secret up until I realized that she was carrying a child and well, I put two and two together and he confirmed it in what I thought were his last moments." he said carefully. An inhumane sound came from me. A-A child... A marriage... And then that night came flashing back into my mind.

-FLASHBACK-

The room was dark and only dimly lit by the lights coming from the window. The air was still warm and heavy and in the single bed in the room lay two people. The smaller figure was embraced by the larger figure who had his arms wrapped around her. She was sleeping soundly on her side and her was just beginning to doze off. She turned to face the man and he smirked in his drunken state nonetheless. He looked at the girl in his arl in his arms before whispering to himself, "You're beautiful. Really you are." He closed his eyes in contentment and soon the both of them fell asleep.

-OVER-

"I-I need some time to process everything..." I said getting up from my seat and pacing around the room. "I'm sorry Ahsoka. I never understood Anakin before and I don't think I ever really will..." He mumbled more to himself then anything. I went to walk out of the room when I stopped myself. I leaned against the door frame and looked back. Obi-Wan was carefully checking on Lunah, "Obi-Wan." He looked back at me. "Does Lunah have a brother or sister?" I said somberly. He looked at her then at me, "She has both; twins." he said. I took in that new piece of information and nodded before walking to the other room to think. I felt tears about to fall when I stopped myself. No Ahsoka. No more. I was ashamed at how weak I had let myself get. I can't keep doing this to myself no matter what I found out. No matter what I felt. I was Ahsoka Tano. Former Jedi Padawan, survivor of Order 66, Togruta, and mother of Lunah Tano and I was stronger than this. No more tears for Anakin. He made his choices and he was all but dead to me because of them. That connection and bond I thought I once felt was gone. I had to not just live, but be strong. I was Ahsoka Tano and I would live.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

-Ahsoka's POV-

"Focus Lunah, you can do it." I said as I looked at my daughter. Her sandy blonde/brown hair had grown longer and fell in waves behind her and her face was scrunched in mild concentration at the rock in front of her. I could feel her trying to tap into the Force and she grunted slightly as it finally rose from the ground, completely in her control. She broke out into a huge smile. "Did you see that mom? I really did it! It was my first try too!" She exclaimed, waving her hands down to drop it. I turned to my right where Obi-Wan stood, still slightly surprised that a child only five years old had so much control. "Her powers are just beginning to grow Ahsoka. She'd have made a natural Jedi for sure." He said looking from me to her. Lunah ran over hugging my waist and beaming, "Did you see Master? I did it!" She exclaimed toward Obi-Wan. He smiled at her with that same loving and proud look I was so used to seeing him give her.

"Where are you going this time momma?" Lunah said from the table. She was sitting down meddling with some spare scavenger parts like she liked to do from time to time. I looked over at her. I knew part of her hated that I had to leave now from time to time but I also knew she understood. "Wherever help is needed Lunah. But I'll be back soon and when I am, you'll be that much closer to being a Jedi." I told her. She looked at me understandingly, "I bet I'll be an even better Jedi than Obi-Wan by then!" She joked proudly; a small trait I suppose I could thank her...father for. I laughed, "Well we'll have to see about that won't we?" I said back. "We'll have to see about what exactly?" Said the Master in question himself. "Oh nothing Master!" Lunah said quickly and went back to meddling like before. Obi-Wan raised an eye brow at her before turning back to me. "She's in good hands Ahsoka. She'll be safe here waiting for you." He said obviously sensing my usual anxiety of leaving my daughter. I sighed, "I know she's in good hands. I don't doubt you even once Obi-Wan. It's just always hard leaving on a mission. I know I have a duty and cause to be fighting for, but Lunah is still my flesh and blood. She's growing so much and I don't want to miss a single part of that." I said truthfully.

I felt a comforting hand on my shoulder, "You are a wonderful mother Ahsoka. Look at how she's turned out to be. Even with half of Anakin's genetic coding she's still turned out great!" He said coaxing a giggle from me even if the name still stung a little. "She is a great kid. She's brave and compassionate, a little headstrong and willed, but she has a good heart and that's all I can ask for." I said proudly. He smiled, "Now go, the Rebels need you 'Fulcrum'." He said jokingly. "Got it 'Commander'," I dished back. I went over and hugged Lunah tightly, kissing her head and causing her to giggle. "I'll be back soon. Until then, don't start your own rebellion or get any crazy ideas, got it?" I said half joking and half serious. "What? No taking parts from Stormtroopers? That's no fun..." She pouted. I sighed, "Yes none of that. Seriously, the last thing I need is to hear your name over Imperial broadcasts." She looked up at me, "Fine...I won't get into trouble. I'll be a perfect Jedi Padawan." She said. I smiled and hugged her once more tightly before saying, "I love you." "I love you too momma." She said back.

-Rebel Base, somewhere in Space-

"Fulcrum reporting in." I said into my comlink. "Fulcrum, your assistance is being required from the Lothal Rebel group and Commander Syndulla." Sato said back. "I'll be on my way." I said not even thinking twice about providing assistance.

-Lunah's POV-

"Obi-Wannnn. I'm bored... Can we do something?" I groaned my arms outstretched on the table in front me and my chin resting on it. "Isn't patience what we've been trying to work on Lunah?" He said not even looking up from his tea. I huffed, "Yes Master... but there's nothing wrong with some fun." I said fiddling with my hair. I braided it into two braids on either side before dropping my hands down onto the table. "I wish momma was back..." I said. I heard a cup rested on the same table I was at and looked up to find Obi-Wan sitting down. I looked over at the old, familiar face I had grown to know very well. He was a Jedi once and now all he could do was hide and make sure we were safe. He was mysterious though also and truthfully, I didn't know much about his past except what momma told me. Then again, momma tell me much about her past either except that she had been a Jedi Padawan once and that she knew Obi-Wan very well. "Obi-Wan? Who was my father?" I asked curiously.

I heard his tea cup clang against the table again, but this time not gently like before. He had a confusing look on his face and seemed to be thinking a lot. "Why do you ask?" He said trying to recover. I shrugged my shoulders, "Most people have one but I don't. Momma has never said anything. Did he die?" I asked. He sighed, "I think this is a talk you should have with your mother Lunah." He said. "But she won't say anything!" I said getting frustrated. "Patience Lunah, your mother will talk with time." He said. "Fineeeee!" I said huffing again. He laughed, "Oh Lunah... you are a lot more alike." He said cryptically. Suddenly a knock was heard on the front door. I rushed over and went to open it, but Obi-Wan beat me to it. Before opening, he looked like he was sensing to see who it was and then he opened the door.

Outside was a ship docked in the sand and in front of the door, was my mother. "Momma!" I yelled running over to her. She opened her arms and I leapt into them. She hugged me tightly, "I missed you my moon." She said. "She has a daughter?!" A voice said from behind her. I looked over her shoulder and noticed a group of people there. My mother set me down and turned to face them all. "Phoenix Squadron, meet Lunah. A huge smile broke out on my face; they were rebels! A Twi'lek woman came over first smiling nicely at me. "Nice to meet you Lunah. My name is Hera." She said. She had a very sweet yet strong demeanor about her and I came to the conclusion that I liked her. One by one, after her, they came to introduce themselves. Sabine, Zeb, Ezra, Chopper, and Kanan.

-Ahsoka's POV-

"She's force sensitive isn't she?" Ezra said looking over at Lunah as she played with Chopper, running after him as he made mad noises and Zeb laughed. I nodded, "Yea she is. She's training like you are actually." I heard someone walk over and we were joined by Kanan. "Her force signature, it's familiar." He said eyeing me carefully. I swallowed quickly preparing an answer, "Her father was a Jedi too wasn't he?" He said again. Ezra stood by awkwardly waiting for the conversation. "He was. But he's dead. If it feels familiar, it's probably because you must've met him at some point." I said nonchalantly. He continued to eye me curiously, waiting for more. "Keep her safe Ahsoka." He said. "I know. She's...different." I replied knowing that he knew that too.


	5. Chapter 5

-Ahsoka's POV-

It seemed Lunah grew everyday and not just physically either. My small baby was no longer so small and she was getting wiser as well. She was a blend physically and personality-wise of me and Anakin. She had no fear and loved thrills, even quite gifted at piloting as well go figure. In her free time she worked on building things from what we scavenged together now that she was old enough to help me out and practiced faithfully as a Padawan. She was incredibly talented with the Force and her presence was hard to hide; it took both her and another to cloak her presence because it exuded that familiar aura that her father once gave off as well. But as she grew in wisdom, I found that I didn't have to fear for her as much. She was clever and street smart with a good sense of surroundings as well. At 14, she was the same age I was when I became Anakin's Padawan.

I'll forget the time she asked me for her father. I hadn't the foggiest idea actually what to say at the moment. "Well... Lunah you did have a dad. He was a great man; talented yet reckless, but he had a good heart." She had beamed as I described him. "So what happened to him?" She asked warily. I took a deep breath, "He died. A very evil man named Darth Vader consumed him until he was nothing more. No one could save him...not Obi-Wan and not me...By the time we learned what was happening, it was too late. He never got to meet you Lunah..." She had locked herself in her room to meditate for the day. I could feel the streams of emotions following from her though: sadness, anger, hurt, disappointment, etc. But she was strong and never once did she allow those feelings to dip into the dark side of the Force. If only her father had done the same.

"Mom! I'm home!" I heard Lunah say as the door opened. We had moved out of Obi-Wan's home and built our own little hut close by as Lunah grew into her adolescent years. She never brought up her father after that day and when I asked her how she felt she would only smile and say, "I have you mom and if I needed a Father, I have Obi-Wan. You both are more than enough." "Hi honey, I'm in here with Obi-Wan!" I called out to her, pouring some tea for said Jedi Master. We heard a loud thump followed by an "ouch" coming from the living room. "For the Chosen One's daughter and with all her skills, she's quite clumsy." He said chuckling. I bumped his shoulder, "Well she doesn't get it from me. Maybe she picked it up from watching you." I teased him and stood up, feeling his half-annoyed glare follow me out. I heard a series of beeps and saw a familiar droid roll in followed by Lunah. Her long hair braided back into two braids and wearing a scarf around her face with brown pants and shirt. She pulled the scarf off from around her face and smiled. It was always his smile. I couldn't ever help but smile back.

"You'd be proud of me Mom! I got some pretty good stuff today. I'm planning to take them to the market soon to trade them out and before you start, yes I'll take cover and yes I'll be on the look out." She said. Some more beeps were heard, "And BB-5 has my back too!" "Nice to see you too Lunah, I'm doing lovely thank you for asking." Obi-Wan said sipping his tea at the table. Lunah straightened herself out before bowing, "Sorry Master, I didn't see you there." She said smirking at the end. I gave her a look that said "don't lie" and smiled. "Would you do me a favor and pick up some things for me? I'm afraid I pulled my leg muscle and don't think I could handle the walk." He said looking at her lovingly. I looked at him confused about to say something before Lunah cut me off, "Sure thing Master!" She quickly picked up her bag of scavenged goods and began to make her way out the door. "Be back soon! Bye mom! Love you!" And the door closed shut. I turned around suspiciously, "Pulled your leg muscle huh?" He just smiled, "Sit down Ahsoka. She'll be just fine."

-Lunah's POV-  
The market place bustled around me with people of all kinds doing business. I parked my speeder and pulled my scarf around my face. I grabbed a pair of googles from my bag and pulled them on top of that, settling right on my forehead to hide my facial markings some; no need for drawing any unneeded attention~

BB-5 beeped excitedly beside me. "I know, I'm always excited to be out of the house too. There's a whole world outside and tons of people, not that I'm complaining about mom or da-Obi-Wan though." I said stumbling over the stupid word. As far as father's were concerned, I've only ever known one: Obi-Wan. Might as well call me Lunah Kenobi and I even did sometimes in private when I was young, even if he wasn't my father obviously. I used to hope maybe my mother would fall in love with him even, but they were both always focused on either me or protecting the Light Side of the Force at all cost. As I grew older I realized just how odd that would've been anyways, but I still saw him as a father figure in my life. "Okay BB-5, let's do this." I said and fist bumped with his small head.

"I'll take it!" The merchant said after a through examination of the piece. "Thank you sir! Have a good day!" I said happy I didn't even have to use the Force to persuade him...not that I ever used it for that purpose because that would be selfish and a misuse~ "Alright BB, just a few left and then we get to go back!" I said happy with my progress without any issues. I spoke too soon.

"Let me go!" a voice cried from the alley I had just passed. I turned quickly on instinct and felt a pull from the Force. I could feel someone's struggle with two hooded creatures and the Force pulled me toward them harder. "BB-5 we have to help them!" I said looking down at the faithful little droid. He looked from me to the scene and back before shaking his head in protest. "Sorry BB, I have to!" I said and took off running toward the struggle.


	6. Chapter 6

-Lunah's POV-

I ran into the alleyway and slowed down, ducking into the shadows to assess the scene before me. Two hooded men were jostling around a boy. He was tall but thin with sandy blonde hair and his blue eyes were enlarged with fear. "Please, I swear I don't have any credits on me!" he yelled back as they attempted to get his bag. It was only when I saw the glint of silver and felt a shift in the force did I know how serious the situation was. I ran out, where anyone could see me.

"Hey you nerf herders! Leave him alone!" I yelled standing my ground, feet away from them. They turned to face me. One of them laughed and poked the other, speaking to him in a language I couldn't understand. The other, a human, turned to me. "Get out of here little girl before you know what'd good for you!" he said and turned his attention back to the boy. Me and the boy made eye contact and for a second I felt that same shift in the Force before he shook his head, trying to tell me to leave. "I am no little girl." I sneered at the attackers and ran toward them.

One of them grabbed the boy and pulled him away as the human advanced toward me. He moved to reach for his knife when I kicked his arm hard. He yelped in surprise and pain. I smirked at him before going to hit him again. He lunged at me and I quickly flipped backwards suddenly extra thankful that my mother's Togruta DNA seemed to have resided in me whether I had Lekku or Montrails at all. Once I landed and kicked off and landed it on his face, sending the man hurling backwards. The other man now realized this wasn't as easy as they first thought and pushed the boy against a wall, hitting him in the head, before turning to me.

He came at me with surprising speed for his weight and I was sent backwards. Before I knew it, a punch was landed on my face and I tasted something metallic. He laughed at before going to attack again. I closed my eyes and tuned into the Force. There was no pain. No fear. No anger. Just the Force. When my eyes opened again, I knew I could take him.

I avoided his attack with a force jump sending me well over his head, landing behind him. With the advantage of surprise I punched him in the back, causing him to kneel over before I landed a kick to the face and he was out cold. I huffed out of exertion but smirked regardless. "I'm not so little now am I?" "I wouldn't say that girlie." Another voice said.

Before I could completely turn around I heard a gasp and barely had time to scream as the other man had plunged a knife into the boys side. For a moment, I swore I felt the pain myself and nearly doubled over before making a discovery...the boy was Force sensitive. The situation had just escalated in severity and I knew now that I had no choice. My hands reached under my cloak and landed on two cylinders I knew so well. In a flash of blue and green, I had ignited my lightsabers and took a stance. The man's posture changed and his eyes grew. "A Jedi...So the little girl is a Jedi then. You've just become ten times more valuable then any credits the boy had." He said. I felt my teeth snarl, "What makes you think I'll become property so easily? If you know who the Jedi are, then you know that won't be the case." And I launched myself at the man.

-Unknown Boy's POV-

All I could feel was pain. Intense pain. I'd been hurt before sure, but no electric shock hurt this badly. I could feel liquid seeping from my side and I placed my hand carefully over it to try and stop it. My eyes were closed and my teeth clenched as I breathed in and out heavily. I could vaguely hear the sound of a fight nearby. The girl from earlier was still defending me.

She wasn't very tall and had a thin build from what I could see over my attacker's bodies. She worn googles on her forehead, just above her eyes, and a scarf as well attaching to what appeared to be a cloak. Her eyes, just about all you could see of her face, were fiery. They were a light blue like my own but they were larger and more fearless than mine could ever be. She had stood up to those two men and fought them off. I'd never seen someone move as quickly, yet as gracefully.

Pain stung me again and I realized that her efforts might soon be in vain. I could feel myself slipping away. Then I heard the sound of something I'd never heard before, yet sounded so familiar. I felt it before I heard it. An odd sensation traveled through me that made me open my eyes even for just a second and that second was all I needed. Before me that same small girl was now holding two brightly lit blades, one green and the other blue, but I knew what they were before the man confirmed it; they were the weapons of a Jedi.

The Jedi were legends, stories, passed down from people to people. They were once warriors who possessed a mystical power and were supposed to protect and preserve peace. If you asked anyone with Imperial ties, they'd tell you that the Jedi became corrupt and had to be destroyed. Either way they were destroyed and they were said to be none left...or so we thought.

I had to close my eyes again and lean against the wall as the pain continued. I wanted to keep them open and see the girl. I had to keep my eyes open to believe it. I had to keep them open so I wouldn't go to sleep... I heard clashes, the buzz of the weapon, grunts, etc. And all I could do was hope for the girl, that she wouldn't be killed. A shriek of pain drew me out of my trance and all was silent. Footsteps began to walk toward me and I feared the worse until I felt a gentle touch on my arm. "Don't worry, you're safe now."

I opened my eyes slowly and saw the girl before me. Her scarf was now drawn around her neck allowing me to see most of her face now. She had a button nose and skin pale yet tanned from the Sun. Her face was round and her smile showed large lips shaded a darker color than the rest of her skin. She still had on her googles but her hair was long and sandy in color, tied in braids down her back. She tilted her head sideways as she looked at me. "Hey, it's safe now. We should probably get out of here and patch you up before they come to." She said nudging her head backwards to where the attackers lay. The fat one was still against a wall out cold while the one who had fought her last was clutching a spot where his arm should've been. I let her stand me up carefully, noting I was taller than her by a bit but she swung my arm over her shoulder and we made our way very slowly to a speeder. She spoke to me, telling me it would all be okay and that we would get help soon.

The ride across the desert was long. The sun was beginning to set and I was beginning to lose consciousness. She must've noticed that my hold around her loosened and began to slow down. "Hold on there. Don't leave me!" She said urgently. The speeder came to a stop and I was carefully slid off and pulled into some sort of cave dung into the ground. I was laid on the ground as she grabbed a few things from her speeder and came inside as well. I could feel the sweat roll down my face as I shook from the pain of the wound.

"I need to take a look at it. It's going to hurt I'm not going to lie." She said crouching down beside me. I looked up at her as she took off her cloak, tearing pieces of it into strips. I shivered and she pressed a bundle of fabric onto my forehead, wiping off some of the sweat. "Do you have a name?" She asked me as she gently pulled up my shirt. I hissed as the wound met fresh air, "L-Luke..." I said. She smiled, "Nice to meet you Luke. My name is Lunah. I'm going to help you out here alright?" she said. I tried to nod but she stopped me. "Save your strength, this wound isn't pretty. This might require a little more than I had originally planned." she said.

I felt her fingertips dance around the wound, assessing it. Her face was scrunched in concentration and she took a deep breath before closing her eyes. "In truth, I've never done this before Luke so let's hope it works..." She mumbled. Suddenly she pressed her hands on my wound and I yelped in pain. She muttered a quick sorry but kept them there. It was dead silent and I began to feel a warm, light feeling flow into my wound. I had no clue what was happening, but the pain was decreasing with each stroke of the feeling. I stopped sweating and shaking and sighed in relief. Then a few moments later, the feeling stopped and hands were taken off of me.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my wound. I gasped in complete shock. There was no trace of the knife wound anymore. I touched the area and felt no pain at all, just a small scar forming. I sat up slowly and my eyes met Lunah's. "Thank yo-Hey, what's wrong?" I said suddenly realizing something was wrong. Her once vibrant eyes were drooping slightly and she was covered in sweat now. Her head was beginning to lull slightly. "W-What do you...know...I-It worked." She said and not even a second later her body crumpled into a heap besides me. "Lunah? LUNAH!" 


End file.
